Oneshot - Poor coffee
by 2Due
Summary: A fluffy autumn morning with BluSpy and RedSniper. Little episode from my main fanfic, which is about BluSpy/RedSniper relationship and a father, RedSpy, who wants to reunit his family and take revenge on a crime he did not commit which drastically ruined his life. Enjoy and if you liked, stay tuned for more :)


_**Oneshot 1**_

_**Poor coffee**_

The gurgling sound of the boiling coffee caught Spy's attention and he calmly walked over to take it off the flamer. Lifting the top of the Moka pot, he noticed the coffee was still brewing and that gave him few moments to enjoy the view from the window in front of him. There were old, tall pines gently waving in the chilling breeze letting the warm light of the morning sun peering among the moving fronds once in a while and Spy took the chance to have his scarred left cheek warmed up at it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The van had been properly parked atop of the cliff of the canyon, at the borders of the forest, so to have the view of the trees on the right and the view of the whole green valley below from the front big window, which conferred the couple and incredible sight from the large bunk, day and night. No wonder Sniper had chosen that high spot.

The left side's window was obscured by the blinder to hide the awful view of the bases. Those were both hidden into the canyon, but still a good mood killer view.

Once the coffee brewed up, Spy picked the pot and set it on a round cork dish on the table, next to a couple of tiny cups. "Are you coming down?" He asked looking up at the bunk and stretching down the long, red shirt he stole from the wardrobe; it wasn't long enough to cover his private parts though, so he had to opt for shorts as well.

A figure rolled over under the blanket giving him the back and grumbled in a low, throaty voice. "Five more minutes."

Spy sighed rolling his eyes. After all, it was one of the very rare morning where they could sleep in and the clock on the wall signed few minutes after 6am, but Spy had other plans. He walked up to the bunk, leaned his arms on the mattress, crossed them and leaned his chin on his wrists. Seeing no reaction, he stretched out a hand and started poking the other man on the neck repeatedly, until Sniper had enough and quickly rolled over again snatching the pestering gloved hand away. He had moved so close their noses touched and Spy immediately sneaked a peck on the other's man's lips. "Morning." His cheeks slightly blushing and his lips turning into a smirk.

"Sleeping with you around is always a challenge." He growled, his hand cupping Spy's scarred cheek.

"Even at night?" He purred leaning against that strong hand.

Sniper scoffed. "Especially at night, you bloody spook."

Spy snorted at that and leaned closer going tiptoe. "Oh, my poor bushman."

The shooter giggled lifting an eyebrow and moved his hand behind the other man's neck, his fingers brushing through those short, corvine locks, and pulled him into a kiss. Few gentle pecks to start, warm it up before slowly moving into a lip-biting, quick session of passion.

"The coffee is ready…" Spy managed to whisper trying to pull free for air, but Sniper's hand was insistent and pulled him back making his cheeks and ears burning red.

When they finally pulled apart, slightly panting and both blushing, they exchanged a warm smile and shared a cuddle brushing against each other's cheek, when suddenly Spy felt pulling at the collar from behind.

"When are you going to stop stealing my clothes, eh, spook?"

Spy couldn't stop the nervous giggle coming out from his throat and tried to coax him kissing his exposed shoulder. "Whenever they'll stop looking so good on me."

Sniper shook his head releasing him and saw him quickly stealing his precious hat from the nearby hanger and put in on. "Really?" He asked "highly amazed" dropping his cheek on his propped hand.

"Admit it, it looks better on me, _amour_." He cockily said running his fingers on the border line.

Sniper was there to comment when a loud knocking startled them both and he smirked widely. "Do me the favour." He winked.

Spy started protesting low voice when Sniper rolled over once again hiding in the shadow of the bunk waving his hand signing him to go to the door.

Spy scoffed, puffed his cheeks out, removed his gloves and angrily stomped to get his disguise kit from his suit's pocket.

"Ehy, Longface. You got mail."

It was the Red Scout at the door handing out a big flat package and few letters. Seeing no reaction from the Sniper in front of him. "You gonna get them or what?"

Spy snapped out from his short surprised trance and hurried to get those things. "Thanks, kid." He almost growled in his Australian accent.

Scout nodded and pocketed his hands in his jogging suit. "Engie and Spy want to talk ya later. Maybe today there'll be an attack from Blu." He shrugged and suddenly the smell of coffee hit his nostril. "Having breakfast?" He peeked inside over the tall man.

"Yeah. Want a cup?"

Scout lifted his hand looking away. "Nah, it'll ruin my run. Ehm. Thanks anyway. See ya later." And with that he jogged off following the path in the forest.

Spy closed the door and removed his disguise, set the mail on the table and looked at Sniper who was starting to climb down from the bunk. "Since when your Scout is _your_ mailman?"

The tall man found his clean long trousers and put them on quickly before walking over the other man, snatching his hat back. "He likes to jog around this side of the canyon each morning and whenever I'm here on Monday he just brings the mail to me." He sat on the chair nearby the table.

"It doesn't sound like Scout at all." He sat down as well. Thinking about it, that was his first Monday in the Sniper's van up there atop of the cliff. He had come other times in that place, but never on Monday.

"He's not a bad lad after all. Yeah, he's a total douche on the field and often even _I_ want to try my rifle on him, but…after you give him a chance and know him better…he's more tolerable. Just like his father." He chuckled and picked the big package.

It was heavy and from his parents.

His good mood slid off from his face.

Spy understood immediately and gently leaned his hand on his lover's knee. It had an imminent calming effect and he received a shy smile.

Last time he had written to his parents he had told them about Spy and their long relationship, and he had no idea how their reaction would be. And now he was holding that big thing in his hands sent from them. He knew they both actually never cared much about homosexuality in general, never argued about it, nor commented, nor anything else. But what about it was their only son? They always wanted the best for him, despite the many little quarrels they had on the phone. He was a grown man and yet, he was pretty scared to open it.

Spy winked at him. "Open it when you are ready."

Sniper nodded and checked the other two letters: a pay check and an advise about his new sniper rifle which arrived at the base. He stood up holding everything under his arm and climbed up to his bunk. There was a pocket in the wall where he kept all his mail and set everything there. "I'll open after lunch." He crawled backward to get down but found Spy to block his way. He had mounted him and hugged his chest.

"You're too stressed, _amour_." He whispered placing delicate kisses on the other man's shoulders. His hands massaged his naked chest.

Sniper nodded and let himself fall on the blankets with Spy pressing him down with his weight. "Hm-hm, you're quite right. I wonder who can help me."

Spy retreated his arms from under him and shifted forward sliding on his back, pushing him further against the mattress, his legs snaking between Sniper's and his mouth kissing the only ticklish spot the shooter had on the neck. "You _had_ to put pants on, didn't you?" He chuckled while his hands massaged those long sides underneath his belly, down to the hips, catching the belt.

Sniper closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow taking long, deep breaths. "Just because you love taking them off me." His hips slightly raised pressing hard against Spy's groin, where he could easily feel that someone was getting excited.

Spy groaned. "You're such a tease in the morning." He sighed and brushed his cheek against the exposed skin underneath. One quick hand snaked under Sniper's belly and worked on the fly.

Sniper let out a low moan and raised to lean on his elbows. "Hold on."

The moments after were quite chaotic. Sniper got free from Spy's grip and tried to roll over, as his habit, to be leaning on his back and facing him. Too bad, there was not as much room as he truly hoped, ending with a knee in Spy's ribs, an elbow hitting his cheek and both of them half wrapped up in the soft blanket, but at least they were facing each other.

Spy's eyes were shooting hate right at him. "You weren't happy if you didn't do it, were you?" He hissed rubbing his hurt cheek with his free hand.

Somehow two long arms wrapped him up and pulled him closer. "My poor spook." He chuckled kissing both his cheeks.

"Don't try to change subject, _monsieur Sniper_." He grinned, his hips digging their way against the other's, between his long legs.

The contact made them both jolt and slightly blush, and Sniper couldn't help but lifting his up against Spy's causing friction against hot, waiting parts hiding under the clothes.

"Will you take those damn clothes off or not?" Sniper panted connecting their foreheads together and rubbing the other man's nape with his hand.

Spy stole a peck and gave a welcomed thrust with his hips. "Give me a second, _mon loup-garou_."

While clothes flew off to the ground, a timid sunray hit the moka pot with their coffee, which, forgotten, cooled off.

Scout was halfway to the base, still following the path which in that moment led him deep into the pine forest, and he couldn't stop wondering why there were two cups on the table.


End file.
